Phantom Funtime Foxy
Were you looking for her counterpart: Funtime Foxy The Pirate Fox,Withered Funtime Foxy, or Nightmare Funtime Foxy is an antagonist in Revenge of Fazbear & Friend's Pizzeria and is one of the six Phantom Toy animatronics in the game. She is a hallucination of a burned and ravaged Funtime Foxy. Appearance Phantom Funtime Foxy is essentially the same model as Phantom Foxy, but she lacks eyes and instead has a white iris on her left eye socket. She is missing her right forearm and hook; this same arm can be seen in the box full of parts in The Office. Phantom Funtime Foxy's mouth always gapes open, even while she performs her jumpscare. Her torso is missing, with an endoskeleton spine and wires in its place. Unlike in previous appearances, her tail is burned and damaged. Phantom Funtime Foxy also appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the torching of the Fazbear & Friends: Horror Attraction. Locations Rather than having a visual or audio cue as to his appearance like the rest of the phantom animatronics, Phantom Foxy only appears in The Office. Behavior Phantom Funtime Foxy lacks a movement pattern, but rather randomly appears standing in front of the box of parts that is present in The Office. If the player does not raise the Monitor before they look at her directly, Phantom Funtime Foxy will lunge at the player, disabling the ventilation system. The frequency of her appearance increases as the week progresses. Trivia * Phantom Funtime Foxy is based on Foxy and Funtime Foxy's appearance in Fnaf World. * Phantom Funtime Foxy's pose before jumping at the player is almost identical to Withered Funtime. Foxy's pose in Parts/Service in the first game. However, this pose is not seen on the Extra menu, where he is depicted leaning forward aggressively. * Phantom Funtime Foxy's behavior is very similar to Golden Freddy's from the first game, though Phantom Funtime Foxy is triggered at random whereas Golden Freddy is triggered by a poster in the West Hall. * Phantom Funtime Foxy's jumpscare is very similar to Foxy's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. ** However, unlike her jumpscare in the second game, Phantom Funtime Foxy's jumpscare in the third game appears to defy the laws of physics. Not only would it be impossible for Phantom Funtime Foxy to maneuver herself into a face-first position when she was jumping such a short distance, but she also appears to curve slightly to the player's left while mid-air, which would be impossible. ** This may be due to the fact that she is merely a hallucination, and thus does not need to obey the laws of physics. *Rarely, when the player starts up a night, mainly night 5, Phantom Funtime Foxy may immediately jumpscare the player. *Phantom Funtime Foxy is the only phantom who doesn't give some sort of warning before she jumpscares the player. However, one can tell (possibly only on mobile platforms) when Phantom Funtime Foxy is about to jumpscare the player when looking at the Maintenance Panel, because the player can just barely see her foot beneath the panel. *Phantom Funtime Foxy is one of the two phantoms who is never seen on the cameras, the other being Phantom Toy Golden Freddy. *If the player gets jumpscared by Phantom Jay Jay while Phantom Funtime Foxy is in the office, a glitch will occur where Phantom Funtime Foxy will not jumpscare the player immediately, but rather stand on top of the box of animatronic parts. **If the player pulls up the monitor at this point, Phantom Funtime Foxy will leave The Office. **However, if the player pulls up the Maintenance Panel here, Phantom Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player when they exit it and move the camera view. *This is the only type of Funtime Foxy in the entire series to not have her hook. *Most phantom animatronics appear in locations near where the remnants of the original character they represent are at. Phantom Plushtrap is the only exception. Phantom Funtime Foxy appears in front of the Fnaf animatronics' box; where her original hook is located. *Phantom Funtime Foxy is one of the two phantoms to have a much different appearance than her normal counterpart (If the phantom texture and eyes are not included), the other being Phantom Toy Golden Freddy. Errors *Phantom Funtime Foxy does not appear to touch the floor, rather hovering above it. It could be that she is a hallucination and thus does not need to obey the laws of physics. *In Phantom Funtime Foxy's jumpscare, a dangling red wire is shown not being held by anything else besides the suit itself. Category:Females Category:Funtime Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Phantom Category:Evil Characters